Naruto Jika Ino menyukai Naruto
by Kurogane Akira
Summary: Aduh bingung bikn summarynya hehe...


Maaf saya belum bisa bikin kata kata pembuka... jadi silahkan baca ya...

Kisah Naruto yang aneh bin nyata... (dari postingan di blogku .com)

* * *

><p><strong>-Naruto- Jika Ino menyukai Naruto<strong>

Di Konoha plains ino mendapat tugas dari tsunade untuk mencari tanaman obat..

"hm.. Coba aku lihat tanaman ini bisa tidak ya?" kata ino "uh.. Sulit sekali.. Seandainya ada sakura dia pasti tahu tanaman yg benar.." lalu ino terbayang ledekan sakura kepadanya "nah ino sudah kukira kau pasti tak bisa apa2 tanpa aku" membayangkan itu membuat ino kesal dan mencari tanaman dendopile weed yg dapat menyembuhkan racun tipe apapun.. "yak.. Dengan ini semua terkumpul.. Wah gawat sudah sesore ini.." seru ino. Namun ketika ino bersiap pulang "syut" "jleb" sebuah kunai mengenai kaki ino dan ino pun tertidur lalu muncullah 3 ninja yg melemparkan kunai tersebut.. "dia manis juga.." seru salah satu ninja itu.. "jangan banyak banyak bicara cepat bawa dia sebelum obat biusnya hilang" seru ninja yg kelihatan seperti bos mereka..

"ka... Kali..an si...apa? Le..pas..kan a..ku" seru ino

"kelihatannya obat biusnya kurang.. Ayo cepat kita pergi.."

"hei tunggu disitu!" teriak seseorang.. "siapa itu? Tunjukan dirimu!" jawab bos mereka..

"aku seorang ninja yg akan menjadi hokage.. Namaku uzumaki naruto! Kagebunshin no jutsu!" seru naruto "na..ru..to.. S..si bo..doh i..tu?" Tanya ino lalu pingsan.

"Rasengan!" seru naruto "apa?" seru penjahat yang berusaha meghindar namun terlambat.. rasengan sudah mengenai perut mereka..

Lalu mereka terpental sejauh 5km.. "ungh... Dimana ini?" tanya ino "akh kau sudah sadar ino?" tanya naruto "apa yg terjadi? Kenapa kau disini" tanya ino "tadi aku melihatmu pingsan dan digotong oleh 2 penjahat tadi.. Makanya aku ada disini.. Hehe.." seru naruto dengan senyum khasnya..

"ah iya aku ingat.. Terima kasih naruto.." seru ino tersipu malu.. "tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau ada disini?" lanjut ino "ah iya.. Aku mau membeli bunga dirumahmu.. Tapi kata shikamaru kau ada disini.. Jadi aku kesini..." jawab naruto..

"oh begitu.. Baiklah ayo kerumahku.." ajak ino sambil berusaha berdiri "aduh..." lanjutnya.. "kau tak apa ino? Biar aku memapahmu sampai rumahmu ya.." seru naruto dilanjutkan dengan anggukan ino.. Lalu naruto memapah ino yg terluka.. Dan ino menyadari bahwa dia mulai menyukai naruto.. Dan sunset benar2 membuat naruto terlihat gagah di mata ino.. Dan ino pun tersenyum..

-Chapter 2-

Setelah kejadian di konoha plains ino mulai terlihat cerah bahkan sakura mulai merasa heran.. "hei kau kenapa ino gendut?" tanya sakura dengan nada mengejek "oh hai sakura.. Wah kau terlihat cantik hari ini.." seru ino ceria dan berlalu pergi.. "eh.. Tumben dia tak marah dipanggil ino gendut?" tanya sakura..

"dia sedang jatuh cinta.." jawab tsunade yg muncul tiba2 di belakang sakura..

"ah tsunade-sama.. Ino jatuh cinta?" tanya sakura disusul anggukan tsunade.. "benarkah itu?"tanya sakura dalam hati...

-setelah selesai di hokage mansion-

"Eh ino kau lagi jatuh cinta ya?" tanya sakura

"iya.. Kok kau bisa tahu? Ah kau pasti iri ya?" ejek ino

"tidak! Buat apa aku iri denganmu? Aku hanya penasaran.. Siapa cowok yg kau sukai itu?" tanya sakura

"dia satu team denganmu.." jawab ino

"kau suka dengan naruto?"

Ketika sakura menyebut nama naruto muka ino jadi merah..

"hah? Jadi kau menyukai naruto?" seru sakura

"sst.. Jangan keras2!" sergah ino..

"maaf, tapi aku kaget sekali kau menyukai naruto.." seru sakura

Namun diperjalanan mereka bertemu naruto..

"oi.. Sakura..." seru naruto

"itu naruto mau apa dia?" tanya sakura

"bisa bicara berdua? Ini penting.."seru naruto

"ino bagaimana?" tanya sakura

"tak apa sakura.." jawab ino..

Lalu mereka pun bicara 4 mata..

"ada apa sakura?" tanya ino

"aku diajak kencan oleh naruto" jawab sakura enteng.. Deg.. Ino cemburu..

"kau terima?" tanya ino.

"iya.. Demi kau ino.." lanjut sakura "hah?" ino kaget dengan tanggapan sakura "maksudnya?"

"begini.. Kau bisa menggantikan aku untuk berkencan dengan naruto.." jelas sakura "menggantikan? Dengan henge no jutsu?" tanya ino namun sakura menggeleng "dengan shintenshin no jutsu mu" jawab sakura "kalau dengan henge no jutsu akan gampang ketahuan kalau itu kau" jawab sakura lagi.. "baiklah kalau itu mau mu.." jawab ino senang..

-lalu malam pun tiba-

"kau siap sakura?" tanya ino

"aku siap tubuhmu nanti letakan saja di kasur milikku" jawab sakura

"shintenshin no jutsu!" seru ino lalu tubuhnya pingsan..

"baiklah aku pergi ya sakura.." jawab sakura yg dirasuki ino..

-di ichiraku ramen-

"hai naruto!" seru sakura

"kau lama sekali sih sakura.." seru naruto

"maaf ya..." seru sakura..

naruto menceritakan bahwa dia menyukai hinata..

"sakura.." seru naruto

"apa?" tanya sakura

"kau itu lebih tau perasaan wanita kan? Dan juga kau pernah bilang bahwa hinata menyukaiku.."

"uhuk.. Uhuk.." sakura terbatuk2..

"sakura kau tak apa?" tanya naruto..

"aku baik2 saja, paman minta air.." lalu sakura minum ..

"jadi kau menyukai hinata?" tanya sakura

"iya.. Tapi aku tak tahu cara untuk bilang aku menyukainya.. Karena jika bertemu aku dia pasti pingsan.." jawab naruto

"jadi?" tanya sakura

"mau kah kau menolongku? Untuk mengatakannya pada hinata bahwa aku juga menyukainya" tanya naruto

"baiklah..." jawab sakura lemah..

"terima kasih sakura! Kau memang baik!" seru naruto sambil memeluk sakura..

-Chapter 3-

"Naruto..." kata sakura

"ah maaf sakura aku terlalu senang..." kata naruto

Dan pertemuan sakura(ino) dan naruto selesai..

-dikamar sakura-

"kai.." kata sakura dan chakra mulai membungkus tubuhnya dan pindah ke tubuh ino..

"bagaimana?" tanya sakura

"Naruto menyukai hinata..." jawab ino

"jadi tadi bukan kencan?" tanya sakura

"iya... maaf ya sakura.. Aku pulang dulu.." kata ino

"iya hati2 ya ino..." kata sakura.

Begitu dia lihat ino sudah jauh

"Naruto baka!" seru sakura

-Dirumah ino-

"Naruto..." kata ino "baiklah aku harus menyusun rencana" kata ino..

-besoknya-

Ino bergerak mencari hinata.. Lalu di training ground ino bertemu hinata..

"itu hinata sedang berlatih sendiri..." gumam ino

"baiklah" sambil membuat segel dan mengarahkan ke hinata.. "shinraisin no jutsu!" seru ino..

"ah kenapa ini ada apa denganku?" tanya hinata

"bagus berhasil.. Ayo hinata kita temui naruto.." gumam ino..

"kenapa dengan tubuhku? Aku mau kemana? Kenapa aku bergerak sendiri?" tanya hinata saat di depan apartement naruto... Mereka bertemu naruto "ah.. Naruto-kun" gumam hinata blushing..

"hinata... Ada apa?" tanya naruto

"umm... Umm..." gumam hinata

"ugh... Bagaimana mungkin berhasil.." kata ino sambil menepuk dahinya "baiklah.. Shintenshin no jutsu!"

"ah" hinata mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan diganti oleh ino...

"naruto-kun maaf aku sangat menyukaimu..." kata hinata

"hi-hinata.. Be-benarkah?" tanya naruto..

"uhum.." kata hinata sambil mengangguk semangat!

"kai" gumam hinata..

Naruto lalu memeluk hinata.. "hinata sebenarnya aku juga menyayangimu..." kata naruto mantap!

"deg" hati hinata dagdigdug.. Hampir saja pingsan...

"kalian berdua selamat ya..." kata ino pelan... Lalu ino pergi dan menghilang dibalik kelopak bunga yg berterbangan...

-THE END-

Bagaimana? Hehehe semoga kalian menikmatinya... karena jujur aja ini fanfic pertamaku... dan baru di publish di blogku...


End file.
